1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly having a strain relief member for a cable.
2. Description of Related Art
Metal strain relief member is widely used in a cable connector assembly for providing mechanical support and grounding function to a cable. Usually, there are two types of strain relief member currently. One type is that a conductive shell forms a train relief section grasping a metal braiding layer of a cable to provide mechanical support and grounding function. The other type is that a cable connector assembly has a separate strain relief member comprising a strain relief section grasping a metal braiding layer of the cable and electrically connects with a metal shell of the cable connector assembly to realize mechanical support and grounding function, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,706,970B2, 6,663,415B1.